


霜铁 空逅 结局1（部分）

by guazi123321



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: End, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321
Summary: 这次就饶了他吧，下次再来就……





	霜铁 空逅 结局1（部分）

“不是你每次都让我得寸进尺的吗？”Loki吻上他的脖子，在之前留下的牙印出舔了舔，“你知道我为你疯狂。”  
   
“我们不合适，Loki。”  
   
Tony叹息的说着，摩擦着他的手指，最终与他十指交叉，指腹抚摸着他的手背。  
   
“我们迟早会合适的，都五年了，你就不能看看我的变化吗？”  
   
“变化？偷偷上我的每一次航班？还是发现别人在猥亵我你却只顾着拍小视频，然后威胁我！”  
   
Tony越想越气，转身盯着Loki，“你他妈都在飞机上看到了，就没想过救我？”  
   
“我位置不好，根本出不去，而且你也……”Loki吞吐着不知道该不该说，你看起来不也挺享受的吗！  
   
Tony当然知道Loki想说什么，见他没说tony不禁有些感谢他没那么直接的羞辱自己。  
   
“你他妈害我又要搬一次家。”  
   
“那你直接搬我家来不就好了？”  
   
“谁要跟一个变态跟踪狂住一起啊！”  
   
稍微恢复体力的tony，艰难的从浴缸里站起来，身上只披着一件形同虚设的衬衫从浴缸里走出来，Loki原本伸出手想拉住他，却怕他重心不稳伤了自己而作罢。他在浴缸里坐起来，看着自己一件都没脱的西装，撇着嘴说：“你这儿还有我的替换衣服？”  
   
“你脑子是不是坏了！”  
   
Tony抓起毛巾甩到他脸上狠狠地说，他将挂在肩膀上的衬衫脱下来，用浴巾裹住下半身，打开门，Loki紧接着从浴缸里站起来，哗啦啦的水从他皱巴巴的西装上留下来。  
   
“不许弄湿我的地板！”  
   
“你是想让我裸着在你房间走来走去吗？我是不介意哦。”  
   
可恶的声音带着恶趣味飘进tony的耳朵里，“我他妈要把你挂在25楼的窗户外晾干！”  
   
“隔壁小姐姐可能会好心收留我哦。”  
   
Tony闻声，立刻冲回浴室，果然对面的美女正在跟Loki挤眉弄眼，tony没好气的一把把窗帘拉上，“你他妈别给我丢人，赶紧把自己收拾好，滚！”  
   
这次Loki没放过他，拉住他的手说：“我说了你逃不过我的。”  
   
“你可是说了你刚刚那是在强奸我，我要去告你呢，别拉我。”  
   
“就算我进了监狱，我也会越狱出来，到时候我就用链子把你锁起来，天天让你欲仙欲死。”  
   
他从后面拉过tony胳膊搂着他的脖子，下巴抵在他头上，任性而疯狂的宣誓，“我发誓我一定会那么做。”  
   
Tony绝对相信，可不知为何原本该感到害怕，此刻却说不上来的满足。  
   
“起开，你把我弄湿了。”  
   
羞涩的想立刻逃出去，他不想让对方发现自己脸红，这太丢人了。  
   
“那我再帮你擦干。”说着Loki的舌头添上tony的耳后。  
   
“嗯……”  
   
他们终于从浴室里出来，Loki穿着白色浴袍窝在沙发里，握着遥控器不断的跳槽。Tony穿着居家服带着围裙在厨房忙活。  
   
不对啊！

Tony有种想杀了自己的感觉:尼玛我被一个外来侵入者给上了，不但不抱紧，还你侬我侬给他做起饭来了？

Tony望着手里闪着寒光的刀，又看了看沙发上卷着长腿窝在沙发里的男人。

唉，下次吧，下次他再来就砍了他。


End file.
